


Toujours Pur et Digne

by AllenKune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Black Harry Potter, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Sirius est arrêté pour avoir dévoilé au Seigneur des Ténèbres la position de Lily et James Potter mais quand son père se présente avec l'alibi que le ministère réclame, il n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ce n'est pas seulement sa vie qui est en jeu, mais aussi celui du petit Harry. Sirius doit revenir dans sa famille, et accepter les conséquences de sa miraculeuse libération.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Les choses semblaient soudainement agité en se premier novembre. Regulus n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'interroger sur les départs précipité de ses parents, le laissant seul au manoir Black en attendant le retour de sa mère. Quelque chose de grave c'était passer. Suffisamment pour agité le monde sorcier et ses parents.

Les rumeurs courraient, les elfes de maisons étaient inquiets et même les portraits semblaient agités.

Regulus était toujours surprit que sa mère l'ai appelé à son retours dans la matinée, lui demandant d'attendre dans le salon. Il n'avait pas peur, il avait fait tous ce qu'elle désiré et il savait qu'il n'avait rien faire qui aurait put attirer les foudres de sa mère. De plus il aimait beaucoup cette pièce. C'était une pièce agréable dans les teintes bleutés et grises, avec de magnifique et ancien tableau qu'il se plaisait à admiré depuis son enfance.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiété se rassurât-il en laissant son regard se perdre sur la peinture sur la cheminer, sa préféré. Il connaissait chacun de ses détailles. Le héro mort au combat porté sur son voile mortuaire par deux frères divins qui le transporter pour l'offrir à sa mère. Une scène apporte dans la mythologie de la déesse Europe. Regulus, et les Blacks en générale aimait les mythes grecques qui les avaient baptisés. Regulus aimait particulière les deux dieux qui transporté le corps de Sarpédon, la mort et le sommeil rendant hommage aux héros jadis vénérés.

Cela était agréable de revivre les histoires légendaires. Il y avait tant à apprendre et surtout cela lui faisait relativiser sur les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Il avait après tout toujours était des deux frères celui la tête dans les livres et les histoires. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Sirius d'avoir jamais aimé étudier malgré des facilités.

Quand Walburga Black entra finalement, il l'attendait polie sur le canapé, observant toujours le tableau plongé dans ses pensées. Il nota que sa mère semblait étrangement satisfaite, visiblement heureuse de la tournure des évènements que Regulus était curieux de découvrir.

**"Vous m'avez appelez Mère ?"** Demanda calmement Regulus, attendant la raison de sa présence.

**" Ton frère fut arrêter par le ministère, ou du moins l'était. Il va rentrer à la maison d'ici quelques jours le temps que ton père ne règles les derniers préparatifs."** Dit-elle en prenant place sur le siège en face de son fils alors qu'un elfe de maison la suivait en déposant sur la table basse un service à thé et la boisson fumante.

**"Le ministère? Pourquoi serait-il arrêter par le ministère de la magie?"** Sirius était un homme étrange, mais toutes les personnes qui l'avaient connu pouvaient dire sans mal qu'il était quelqu'un de bon. Même leur parent le reconnaissait. Alors comment aurait-il put être envoyé en prison ou même arrêter alors qu'il était un des membres les plus connu à servir Dumbledore.

**"Les Potters sont mort hier Regulus. Sirius est désigné comme le traitre qui a dénoncé au Seigneur des ténèbres l'emplacement des Potters ainsi que tuer l'un de ses amis dans sa fuite, Peter Pettigrew."** Dit calmement la matriarche Black, servant avec sa baguette une tasse de thé pour elle et son fils.

Elle lui raconté rapidement qu'il avait été retrouvé dans une rue moldu, détruite par une explosion qui avait couté la vue à quelques moldus. Un triste accident sans conséquence mais qui pourtant semblé tenir a cœur le ministère. Il était accusé d'avoir été le gardien du secret et d'avoir trahi Lily et James Potter en offrant au Seigneur des Ténèbres leur position.

**"Sirius est incapable d'une telle chose Mère !"** S'offusqua le jeune homme.

**"Nous le savons bien, ton père est toujours en ministère pour s'occuper de se malentendu. Ton frère sera enfin de retours dans quelques jours grâce à notre intervention."** Approuva Walburga. Regulus fronça les sourcilles. Ses parents n'auraient jamais aidé son frère, du moins pas sans recevoir quelque chose en contrepartie ou pour l'intérêt de leur famille. Orion et Walburga Black n'avait que peu d'estime pour leur ainé après sa trahison.

Sirius n'était plus qu'un Black renier, un vagabond qui tachait leur nom. Regulus espérait toujours secrètement qu'un jour son frère revienne, effaçant ses années loin de son foyer pour la compagnie de sorciers amoureux des moldus et des conflits idéologiques.

**"Pourquoi l'aidez-vous mère ?"** Demanda Regulus, saisissant sa tasse de thés. Il était curieux, que pouvait bien avoir son frère qui attirerait l'attention de sa famille. Par quel miracle son vœu le plus chère était-il soudaine exaucé ? **"Pourquoi voulez-vous sauver Sirius?"**

Walburga sourit, posant sa tasse sur la table basse de son salon. **"Le fils Potter a survécu. Je n'étais pas sur place, mais l'enfant à survécu au Seigneur des ténèbres et lui a renvoyé son sort mortel. Sirius étant son parrain il pourrait gagner la garde de l'enfant. Le héro du ministère, le survivant comme on en parle déjà. Une légende en seulement une journée du monde sorcier."** Dit la femme. **"L'honneur de la famille Black et son prestige ne pourrait pas être meilleur en élevant l'enfant survivant. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne que la famille moldus de sa mère sang de bourg déteste la magie et notre monde. C'est le meilleur choix pour lui de venir chez une famille comme la notre, et la famille Black rayonnera d'avantage en l'acceptant entre nos murs."**

Cela avait du sens. Regulus souhaitait que sa famille ne subisse pas les conséquences de la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres. Si Sirius pouvait offrir une chance à sa famille de garder leur position et même de faire honneur à sa famille, Regulus le remercierait et ne le laisserais jamais partir. Mais pourquoi Sirius reviendrait à la maison ?

**"Pourquoi Sirius reviendrait à la maison?"** Demanda Regulus. Sirius ne reviendra jamais à la maison de sa propre incitative, encore moins avec l'enfant de ses défunts amis dans les bras, les yeux du monde sorciers sur lui et sa famille. Il serait restait sans doute chez son ami sang de bourg, Remus il lui semblait ou serait partie chercher refuge chez Dumbledore.

**"Je voulais t'annoncé une autre nouvelle. Regulus nous avons pensez ton père et moi qu'il était temps de te marié. Sirius ne resterait jamais avec nous sans attache."** Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour la première fois incertaine, hésitante à trouver les bon mots pour parler à son fils. **"Ton père est au ministère car Sirius à accepter notre marché. Nous lui avons proposé un alibi, quelque chose que le ministère puisse croire sans mal et qui ferait de lui un innocent et même un héro. Même si nous savons qu'il est innocent mais le ministère avait besoin de plus."**

Orion Black avait déjà libéré son fils, évitant de si peu son incarcération à Azkaban. Il se reposait à sainte mangouste, sous la surveillance de son ami Remus Lupin. L'enfant était avec lui, recevant la visite de proche et les encouragements de ceux-ci. Orion discutait toujours avec les aurores, préparant l'arrivé de son fils et du nouveau membre de la famille Black. Mais aussi du futur "heureux" évènement qui les toucheraient bientôt une fois l'agitation fini.

**"Il n'a pas put être le gardien du secret, il ne l'était pas, car James et lui se sont disputé. Pour qu'il reste avec nous, nous lui avons proposé un mariage. Vous serrez bientôt plus que des frères, mais c'était nécessaire pour garder ton frère auprès de nous. "** Révéla Walburga, regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. 

Regulus manqua de lâcher sa tache, n'osant croire un instant sa mère. Les mariages entre frères et sœur n'étaient pas rare dans les familles sang-pur comme la leur. Enfants, Regulus se souvenait avoir parfois voulu épouser son frère, avant la grande dispute et sa fuite. Mais la nouvelle était brutale, sans doute rapidement réfléchit en vue du peu de temps que posséder Sirius. Et Sirius avait accepté se marché ? Se mariage? Sans doute l'avait-il fait seulement pour Harry, ou dans la peur d'être arrêter à tord et envoyé a Azkaban.

**"Je ne te demanderais rien de plus Regulus, et je n'imposerais rien de plus à Sirius. Je veux juste épargner aux Blacks, à ma famille des maux inutiles. Nous élèverons le survivant, vous l'élèverez pour rendre honneur à la famille Black et offrir à cet enfant l'éducation parfaite des sangs purs. La famille compte sur toi, je compte sur toi Regulus."**

Regulus observait sa mère, incertain. Il n'avait jamais réussit à détester complètement son frère, malgré sa fuite et son abandon de la famille Black. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Sirius revenait mais ils n'avaient pas réussit à être des frères, et sa mère souhaiter qu'ils deviennent plus même si ce n'était que pour sauvé les apparences? Regulus doutait de ses capacités.

Mais si c'était pour le mieux de sa famille, et de son frère, Regulus ne pouvait qu'accepter. Au fond de lui il ressentait un étrange sentiment à l'idée d'être lier a son frère pour toute sa vie, de le posséder malgré sa fuite et sa trahison. Peut-être que c'était la joie de ne plus être le plus faible des deux, ou que le timide serpentard tienne le terrible lion en laisse maintenant. Au moins que ce ne soit l'idée de rentré dans la vie adulte, avec ses terres, son manoir et une petite vie à éduquer et à développer. Cela rendait l'homme confus.

**"Je le ferait mère."** Rassura le jeune homme. Il ferait tout pour la famille Black, et qu'importe si Sirius avait été renié et les avaient trahit, il restait un Black et avant tout son frère. Il devait juste le sortir de là, avec se survivant qui protégerait leur famille de la chasse aux mangemorts mais aussi serait la nouvelle fierté. Les conséquences pouvaient attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius arriva quelques jours plus tard. Ce n'était pas vraiment se qu'il attendait de son frère. Regulus c'était attendu à revoir son frère comme il l'avait quitté, mais il avait sous estimer les évènements qui c'était passer. Le Sirius devant lui n'était pas le même que lors qu'ils étaient enfant, c'était un homme marquer par la mort tragique de ses deux amis, par la main ou presque d'un autre de ses amis. Il n'était plus son Sirius, il semblait juste cassé. Et ses parents l'avaient habillé pour donné un semblant de normalité.

Ses longs cheveux noirs était laissé en cascade sur son dos, visiblement propre tout comme ses vêtements qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'aimé Sirius. Regulus reconnaissait un des costume de son père. Il n'avait que deux maigre valise, rappelle qu'il était partie de chez eux sans rien.

Regulus ne manqua pas la petite chose dans ses bras, l'enfant que Sirius serrait dans ses bras. La petite chose semblait si petite, emmaillotait dans une grande couverture pêche qui ne laissait voir que ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux verts. La petite chose dormait paisiblement, loin des inquiétudes de son nouveau parent.

Sirius regardait du coin de l'œil Walburga, ses yeux vaincus comme son frère ne l'avait jamais vue. Sirius n'avait jamais était quelqu'un d'autre que têtu, déterminé. Il semblait être si loin de son apparence ancienne, de sa personnalité. Les évènements de cette halloween l'avait cassé plus que les médecins de sainte Mangoustes ne l'avait prévu.

Il saluait sa mère et son père, serrant subtilement Harry dans ses bras quand leur regard tomba sur l'enfant dans ses bras. D'habitude Sirius aurait plaisanté ou taquiné ses parents, mais la pièce tombait dans un silence lourd. Ses parents lui ordonnait de montré à son frère sa nouvelle chambre, comme gêné eux aussi par cette étrange version de Sirius.

Regulus le guida jusqu’à sa chambre, leur nouvel chambre en attendant de la finalité de leur accord. Il ne servait à rien de mentir ou nié, ils allaient devoir se comporté comme un couple bientôt marié, pour sauvé les apparences mais aussi jouer du ministère et des regards du monde sorciers. Une famille unis et digne, pour élever le petit survivant et rassurer le monde sorcier. Un couple partageait une chambre, tout comme ils ne devaient être vue en intimité avec seulement leur époux. Regulus ressentait de nouveau cet étrange sentiment à l'idée du mariage, ils avaient encore le temps pour se préparer à ça. Le temps d'attendre la fin des scandales et que l'enfant soit en parfaite santé.

Sirius ne dit rien, hochant la tête simplement la tête en le suivant dans la chambre que les elfes de maison avaient aménagé pour eux deux et le jeune Harry Potter. Sirius eu enfin une réaction à la vue d'un berceau, déposant son neveu entre les coussins et les couvertures avec un sourire. Regulus notait le soin qu'il appliquer à l'installation de l'enfant, avant de préféré le laisser seul dans se nouveau lieu.

Sirius semblait se replier dans leur chambre suite à ça, passant son temps s'occuper de l'enfant heureusement calme et silencieux comme si lui aussi était en deuil de ses parents. Le quotidien du plus jeune Black était troubler par l'arrivé de son frère, si différent que l'image qu'il se rappelait de lui. Bien sur les années avait passé, les enfants devenaient des jeunes adultes et les adultes grandissaient mais surtout les drames passaient. Il fallait alors s'habituer aux choses, sans grand choix. Il fallait réparer les choses cassé, de peut être gagné un semblant de normalité.

Regulus travaillait toujours dans son bureau, avec toujours autant de soin qu'avant l'arrivé de Sirius. Il mangeait avec ses parents, discutant avec son père de son travail et des nouvelles du jour. Sirius ne prenait que rarement la parole, mangeant silencieusement à coté de lui.

Orion Black leur apprenait l'arrestation de certain mangemorts, mais le ministère semblait œuvré seulement dans le retour d'une ère plus clémente, loin de la peur et de la paranoïa qui ternissait leur carrière. Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas étranger à ces rumeurs qui poussé le ministère à bâclé ses enquêtes. Regulus observait Sirius levait seulement son regard vers son neveu endormi à coté de lui, notant l'agitation fugace dans ses yeux à l'idée des enquêtes bâclés et la fuite de mangemorts.

Quand l'homme ne s'occupait pas de l'enfant, il discuter par lettre avec un certain Remus, son dernier ami encore vivant ou ne fuyant pas les autorités. Mère l'appelait parfois au salon, pour préparer la future éducation de l'enfant survivant. C'est ainsi que Regulus remarqua que l'enfant n'avais aucun jouet, tous perdu dans sa maison en partie détruite par l'attaque du Seigneur des ténèbres. La présence d'un enfant dans le manoir semblait étrange mais aussi soudainement normale. Les elfes de maisons c'était habituer à la présence du petit sorcier, ses parents semblaient satisfait du silence de l'enfant. Regulus lui-même s'habituait à la présence du petit Harry dans sa chambre.

Seules les nuits semblaient différentes, avant de tomber elle aussi dans cette normalité qu'il fallait s'imposé avant qu'elle ne devienne naturel. Obligé de partager un lit, Regulus observait son frère dormir en notant chaque changement, chaque cassure dans l'apparence de Sirius. Des cernes discrets commençaient à disparaitre sous ses yeux, signes de ses premières nuits difficiles depuis le drame. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, et Regulus se surprit à les tressaient, souriant de la surprise qu'avait le matin l'homme en observant la tresse. Sa peau tatouer semblait terne avant de regagner lentement des couleurs au fils du moins de novembre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas son mérite.

Le sourire commençait apparaitre de nouveau sur ses traits sans être réservé Harry quand Mère l'autorisa à invité une seule personne au manoir Black. Regulus ne fut pas surprit de voir Remus arrivé chez eux, l'invitant dans le salon des invités alors que les deux amis discutaient. Invité par politesse, Regulus se contentait de boire son thé, veillant sur l'enfant qui s'éveillait quelque fois en quête d'attention de son parrain et de son oncle.

L'arrivé de Remus semblait être le signe de normalité, de souvenir heureux d'un passé que la mort de James et Lily Potter avait fait disparaitre que Sirius avait besoin. Regulus se sentie soulager sans en prendre conscience, Sirius riant avec son neveu et son ami, ignorant toujours leur parent mais commençant enfin a parler, lui parler comme avant qu'il ne se dispute et qu'il les quittes sans un regard en arrière. Comment avant, quand tout était normalement et que rien ne semblait brisé entre eux.

Leur chambre gagnait en jouet pour enfant de premier âge, le petit Harry s'entourant de peluche et d'habit doux et chaud pour passer l'hiver en sécurité. Sirius pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec l'enfant, l'observant s'éveiller lentement au monde. Regulus c'était lentement convier au jeu, se surprenant à sourire ou rire quand l'enfant s'émerveillait à son approche.

Les choses revenaient à la normale pour noël, le premier noël du petit Harry. Et se fut la première fois que Sirius dut se séparait de lui depuis la mort de ses parents.

Comme chaque année la famille Black était comme beaucoup d'autre famille invitée au bal annuel des Malfoy de noël. Regulus observait son frère au bal des Malfoy inquiet. Plusieurs sorciers de sang-pure étaient présents, discutant joyeusement de la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des rumeurs. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé ses fêtes, détestant chaque instant durant son enfance dans ses "soirées de pompeux" comme il les avait appelés. Pourtant il se tenait en costume parmi un peu à l'écart, loin de son excentricité habituelle ou de sa bonne humeur qu'il retrouvait lentement.

Regulus aurait put le confondre avec un autre homme si ce n'était pas ses cheveux longs coiffé soigneusement par lui-même. Il semblait mal à l'aise, se retenant de rentré rapidement au manoir Black et retrouver le petit Harry qui trop jeune encore pour passer la soirée avec les adultes, comme le jeune Draco Malfoy, était garder par Remus et Kreattur.

Il savait que cela devait être dur pour lui d'être séparait de l'enfant pour la première fois, plus encore quand plusieurs sorcières et sorciers discutaient avec lui de son mariage à venir, et pour certain plus cruelle de la mort et la trahison de ses amis. Les yeux de Sirius se ternissaient à chaque mention de James et Lily Potter mais ne disait rien. Le vrai Sirius ne se serait pas laisser faire, mais cette nouvelle version de lui était plus sage selon sa mère. Regulus le trouver plus terne, ne gagnant que lentement ses couleurs habituelles.

Regulus hésita un instant à le rejoindre, craignant que cela n'attise d'avantage les rumeurs et les discutions sur eux. La vue de Sirius mal à l'aise ne le fit pas hésiter. Il rejoignait son futur époux calmement, prenant place à ses cotés comme le ferait tout couple poli à un évènement aussi important pour discuter avec les autres hôtes. Il nota les regards de plusieurs invités, ignorant les murmures pour vérifier l'état de Sirius qui se détendait légèrement en sa présence.

Une autre nouveauté dans le caractère de l'homme, mais Regulus commençait à chérir cette confiance qu'avait Sirius à son égard.

La fête serait longue, et Sirius ne pourrait sans doute pas voir Harry réveillé à leur retour. Timidement Regulus saisissait la main de Sirius, serrant ses doigts entre les siens dans un réconfort silencieux. Il serait à ses cotés pour l'aider en attendant de retrouver le réconfort de leur maison. Cela sembla être se que son frère avait besoin.

Leur parents discutaient avec le couple Malfoy, préparant sans aucun doute le mariage à venir maintenant que les choses c'était calmé dans le monde sorcier. Regulus ressentait une certaine appréhension à l'idée du mariage. Les choses avaient retrouvé un semblant de normalité. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, c'était sans doute le seul moyen de garder Sirius à ses cotés, aux cotés des Blacks mais aussi de le sauvé de se terrible malentendu dans lequel il avait été mit. Cela serait aussi mieux pour l'enfant qu'il avait apporté. Regulus commençait à aimé l'enfant, à aimé le petit Harry qui rendait Sirius heureux et qui souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses deux nouveaux parents.

Les choses devaient justes êtres faites comme convenue, qu'importe les conséquences temporaires si leur avenir pouvait être sauvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez les histoires dans un monde moyenâgeux ? Ceux avec de l'action mais surtout un univers rêveur frôlant avec la magie sous fond de romance? Suivez Leodegrance dans [ Le loup de la forêt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794821). Gravement blesser sur le champ de bataille, le jeune duc Leodegrance est sauvé miraculeusement par un ermite aveugle du nom d'Anzel accompagner par une étrange créature.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque grande famille les félicités, espérant un mariage prometteur. Sirius ne prit pas la peine de relever que personne ne lui souhaiter un mariage heureux. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de leur prouver le contraire mais son âme de Gryffondor semblait être partie avec Lily et James.

Une nouvelle année commençait, et tout le monde sorciers se tournait vers le futur couple Black. C'était hypocrite la manière que le monde sorciers était passé de fêter la fin de l'âge sombre à la critique et les rumeurs sur le nouveau couple Black. Les familles pures semblaient étrangement reconnaissantes du mariage, espérant pour la plupart gagner l'affection des futurs pères du survivant dans l'espoir de gagner celle de l'enfant dans les années à venir.

Le reste semblait profité de l'occasion pour cracher de nouveau sur la famille Black, se moquant de leurs pratiques jugées trop ancienne mais attendant avec impatience à peine dissimuler les premières rumeurs et informations croustillantes qui tomberont dans leur oreilles.

Sirius était mal à l'aise face à sa mère, presque autant que le jour de son retour après sa première année à Poudlard quand il ne s'était pas révélé appartenir à Serpentard comme le reste des Blacks. Pourtant les choses ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises tenta de se rassurer l'homme. L'ainée Black laissait son regard tomber sur les différentes serviettes de tables et fleurs sur la table basse de leur salon.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver de la vaisselle et des fleures aussi terrifiant. Mais c'était pour le bien d'Harry, il l'avait accepté il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Les choses auraient put être pire. Il aurait put se marié avec quelqu'un de bien pire que Regulus, un des frères Lestrange ou une de ses cousines par exemple. Il frissonna à l'idée de devoir un jour partager le lit de se genre de personne. Regulus était son frère, ils avaient grandit ensemble et Sirius se sentait confiant que cela serait juste comme quand ils jouaient enfant. Ils étaient déjà proche en tant que membre de la même famille, ils n'avaient pas à se rapprocher d'avantage. Cela restait néanmoins un grand changement, pour lui et le jeune Harry qui serait bientôt un Black a part entière à en croire sa mère.

Regulus attendait à coté de lui, serrant dans sa main celle de son frère alors que leur mère parlait. Juste des formalités, elle semblait presque épanouit à préparer le mariage à venir, à sélectionner pour eux les invités, la vaisselle, le lieu et l'organisation du mariage. Dans d'autre circonstance Regulus aurait aimé voir sa mère ainsi mais en voyant Sirius mal à l'aise à l'idée du mariage, cela laissait un gout amère sur sa lange.

Tout se qu'ils avaient à faire était de l'écouter et d'hocher la tête. Ils étaient habitués à ça, pour Regulus c'était aussi simple que de prendre le thé. Les choses se passeraient bien, tant qu'il se tenait aux cotés de son frère. Sirius était pour le moment la priorité dans son esprit.

La liste des invités étaient déjà prête depuis des jours, rédigés avec soin par leur parent. Les plus grandes familles de sorcière seront présentes, ainsi que plusieurs membres important du ministère. Regulus n'était pas surprit de voir que Dumbledore était invité, n'y même que Remus s'occuperait une fois encore du petit Harry lors du mariage.

La cérémonie serait simple, pour un membre de la famille Black. La cérémonie se passerait dans le domaine familial des Blacks, avant que le nouveau couple ne parte dans leur propre maison, une ancienne demeure Black qui avait appartenue à leur grand père si le cadet Black avait bonne mémoire. Regulus se sentait étrange à l'idée d'habiter loin de ses parents, juste avec Sirius et le petit Harry. Cela serait étrange d'enfin pouvoir sortir de la demeure de ses parents et d'être son propre maitre de maison.

Néanmoins il craignait les nouvelles responsabilités que cela engendré.

Sirius semblait partager son inconfort quand ils se sont allongeaient dans leur lit le soir même. Harry dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, ignorant tout du sort de ses tuteurs alors qu'ils prenaient place dans l'unique lit de la chambre.

**"Alors c'est le grand moment."** Souffla Sirius, faisait face à Regulus dans le confort de leur draps **. "Nous allons être marié Reg, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est réelle."** Murmura l'homme en serrant ses mains nerveusement. Son frère ne manqua pas cette nouvelle altitude qu'avait prit son frère.

**"Oui, mais c'est pour le mieux Sirius."** Accepta Regulus, faisant face à son frère sur leur lit. **"Nous allons être époux mais ce n'est pas si mal ? On pourra juste être amis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a un mariage arrangé. Regarde notre famille. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y a eu le moindre mariage romantique depuis des siècles."**

La pureté avant tout, le bonheur venait par la fierté et les années de vie de couple.

Avec hésitation Regulus prenait les mains de son frère, les serrant maladroitement dans les siennes. Ils avaient la chance d'être frères, de se connaitre et s'aimé assez pour vivre ensemble. Ils le faisaient aussi pour Harry, pour le petit enfant qui dormait près d'eux et qui avait besoin d'une famille pour le voir grandir.

Ils étaient tout les deux conscient que la seule famille que posséder le jeune enfant ne le protégerait pas ni même l'aimera. Ils ne seraient d'aucune aide. Regulus avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait offrit à l'enfant l'enfance qu'il mérité, que se soit dans l'éducation, la richesse et l'amour. Du moins ils pouvaient lui offrirent tout ça. Ensemble.

**"J'aurais voulut un mariage romantique."** Avoua Sirius, fermant les yeux lentement.

Regulus l'observa un instant, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire pour réconforté Sirius. Les dés étaient jeter maintenant, et mise à part Sirius tout semble satisfait de l'accord, même lui-même. Il se sent mal pour être heureux au détriment du bonheur de Sirius, en voyant l'homme incertain et perdu. C'était si mal d'avoir enfin son frère de retours a ses cotés et sa famille heureuse ? Le bonheur de Sirius comptait aussi pour lui.

**"Nous pourrions faire de se mariage un mariage romantique."** Regulus fut lui-même surprit par ses mots. Sirius ouvrit les yeux surprit, l'observant curieux avant de laisser la conversation mourir et les deux hommes se reposer. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer pour faire face à tout cela. Les mots restèrent néanmoins gravés dans leur esprit.

Le mois fut agitait par la préparation du mariage à venir. Une dispute éclata enfin dans la maison Black, rapidement arrêtait par Sirius lui-même en partant s'isoler dans leur chambre. Regulus n'aurait jamais pensé aimer le retour des disputes entre sa mère et son frère. Cela avait été terne sans cela, Sirius presque soumit aux caprices de leur parents comme Regulus ne l'avais jamais connu, n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour.

Même si cela fut court, se terminant par l'abandon de Sirius. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Leur mère aurait le dernier mot tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mariés, uni à jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si elle voulait que l'enfant prenne le nom de leur famille, alors ils devaient accepter cette dernière réclamation.

Regulus montait avec hésitation dans leur chambre, peu surprit de voir Sirius devant le berceau de son neveu et l'observant dormir. Le petit garçon semblait pouvoir vivre même au milieu de cri et trouver le moyen de dormir paisiblement. C'était assez surprenant mais reflet de sa nature calme et accommodante.

**"C'est leur enfant. Harry est leur enfant, pas le notre. Il ne lui reste plus que son nom qui le relit à ses parents Reg !"** Dit soudainement Sirius. **" On ne peux pas lui imposer notre nom !"** On ne peut pas lui imposé ça pensa Sirius.

**"Ce n'est pas si grave Sirius. En grandissant il ressemblera à ses parents, et il a déjà sans doute hérité de beaucoup d'eux. On ne peut rien lui voler Sirius."** Commença le plus jeune Black. **" On ne lui cachera jamais la vérité. Porter le nom Black fera juste de lui l'héritier des Blacks, mais il restera toujours celui des Potters, toujours l'héritier de ses parents."** Rassura Regulus, prenant place à coté de son frère devant le berceau de l'enfant toujours endormie malgré leur dispute. Sirius ne dit rien, restant silencieux le reste de la journée.

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin, alors que la neige fondait et que le monde sorcier reprenait sa vie comme avant l'arriver du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Remus le regardait avec un sourire triste, l'aidant à faire son nœud de cravate tandis que le petit Harry s'amusait dans la nurserie qu'il avait mit en place pour le mariage.

Une idée que sa mère avait approuvé, permettant à Remus d'être présent leur du mariage et à Harry de ne pas avoir à supporter la cérémonie. Cela lui offrait un peu de réconfort de voir son vieil ami avec lui, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Regulus était avec leur parent, se préparant à la cérémonie tandis que les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Sirius observait son costume de cérémonie, se sentant étrange dans d'aussi beau dans ses habits après avoir fuit la maison pour s'habiller de jean troué et de vêtement moldus à la mode.

Poussant un sourire peu convaincue, Sirius se laissait guider par son ami vers le lieu de cérémonie, laissant son esprit vaquait tandis qu'il devait endurer cette dernière épreuve. Il avait l'impression de vivre de nouveau le bal de noël, n'arrivant pas à sourire sous la foule d'inconnue et de sorcier célèbre qui semblait de délecter de son malheur.

Il se tenait poliment à coté de son nouveau mari, le mot semblait si étrange quand il s'adresse à Regulus, écoutant les conversations et mangeant sans faim quand il fut temps de gagner la table après une cérémonie longue et traditionnel.

Chaque grande famille les félicités, espérant un mariage prometteur. Sirius ne prit pas la peine de relever que personne ne lui souhaiter un mariage heureux. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de leur prouver le contraire mais son âme de Gryffondor semblait être partie avec Lily et James.

Quand le soir tomba, le nouveau couple se déplaça dans leur nouvelle maison. Les elfes de maisons avaient déjà préparé toutes les pièces, présentant une demeure acceptable pour un membre Black, et beaucoup trop grand pour Sirius qui serrait maladroitement la main de son frère en découvrant. Une étrange habitude qu'il avait prit malgré lui, laissant les mains de Regulus tenir trop souvent les siennes anxieuses.

Un salon pour les invités, une grande salle à manger et une cuisine tout aussi grande, plus d'une dizaine de chambre et une petite nurserie pour le jeune Harry. C'était grand, avec un vaste jardin et une forêt à l'abri des moldus et sans doute peuplé de créatures fantastiques aussi étonnante que celle de la forêt interdite.

C'était grand, trop grand pour deux hommes et un enfant en bas-âge.

Le nouveau couple déposa le jeune enfant dans sa nouvelle chambre, avant de regagner leur nouvelle pièce attitré en tant que maitre de maison, et époux. Pour la première fois depuis presque une demi-année les deux hommes se couchait sans la présence apaisante de l'enfant près d'eux.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans leur nouveau lit, mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle maison. Sirius hésitait à parler, ne sachant pas que dire. Les choses étaient maintenant faites, et les mots de Regulus revenait le hanté comme une promesse trop attirante pour être vrais.

**"Tout va bien se passer maintenant."** Murmura Regulus, attrapant avec une certaine habitude maintenant les mains de l'autre l'homme. Cela leur rappelait quand ils étaient encore enfants, cherchant un contacte rassurant dans les premiers obstacles de leur vie.

Une main se glissant dans les cheveux de Sirius, démêlant les nœuds de la journée dans ses longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. La journée avait été fatigante, et elle n'était que l'aube de nouvelles difficultés et habitude à prendre. Avec un soupire Sirius se lança tomber dans l'inconscience agréable, souhaitant presque que les années se déroule aussi rapidement et agréablement qu'un rêve.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses évoluaient lentement, Sirius se sentant à la fois heureux et surpris de travailler avec son frère dans un bonheur commun. Cela lui rappelait leur enfance, quand Sirius était trop jeune pour être le mouton noir de la famille. Il avait l’impression que les choses allaient bien comme à l’époque. Que le temps réparer les fossés et les années de froid.
> 
> Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Comme des frères, comme un couple.

Le petit Harry sembla s'émerveiller de sa nouvelle maison, grandissant sans jamais perdre sa curiosité. Le petit bébé devenait un jeune enfant curieux, tentant de parler avec quiconque dans la langue incompréhensible des enfants. Il était un enfant calme heureusement, mais comme si l'enfant avait compris qu'il aurait pu ne pas avoir la chance de découvrir le monde des sorciers, l'enfant avait toujours soif de nouvelles choses.

Il explorait la maison black dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, tentant du haut de ses trois ans de comprendre ce qu'il l'entourait. Tous les occupants de la maison et les invités de passage ne pouvaient qu’être sous le charme de l’enfant survivant. Harry était un enfant adorable, offrant à tous ses magnifiques sourires et montrant déjà un caractère aimant et attentionné.

Chaque jour il devenait un peu plus le portrait de son père, et gagnait lentement la personnalité de sa mère à la joie du couple qui s'émerveille de la maturité de l’enfant. Même la matriarche Black avait été surprise lors de ses visites, retrouvant son fils cadet qui prenait avec honneur et toute la dignité Black son rôle auprès de l’enfant très à cœur.

Regulus laissait fleurir ses attentions timides auprès de l’enfant dans l’ombre de leur foyer, ou devant les rares amis de confiance du couple. Le sourire de Sirius qu’il gagnait en récompense de ses efforts était la seule récompense qu’il demandait en retour.

Sirius pouvait passer ses journées à jouer avec lui, le surveillant alors qu'il découvrait ses premiers jouets, souriant en le voyant remuer ses peluches avec émerveillement. L'homme tentait vainement de s'occuper, mais Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas le statut pour gérer les finances de la famille ou le moindre travail administratif. Il était un homme d'action mais il n'y avait aucune action dans les grandes familles sorcières. Mais il pouvait se rendre utile, pour le bien d’Harry comme celui de Regulus. Il était l'aîné Black, et lentement son caractère revenait pour jouer de sa réputation et entretenir les foules en manque de nouvelles croustillantes maintenant que la guerre était finie.

Harry grandirait dans une famille respectée et respectable c’était promis Sirius. La famille sorcière parfaite ou presque, survivant sous la popularité nouvelle et à l’ombre de son passé. Tandis que Regulus travaillait dans son bureau à l'étage, l'aîné Black surveillait Harry jouer dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre.

Son regard dérivait inévitablement sur les lettres posées innocemment sur la table de la terrasse. Des invitations du Ministère pour être aurore datant déjà de plusieurs mois, et même une invitation pour être professeur de Poudlard malgré que ni lui ou Dumbledore ne souhaitait cela. Sirius avait beau être un grand sorcier, sa place n’était plus sur le terrain ou derrière un bureau de professeur. Dumbledore avait comme toujours été le plus sage dans ses actions politiques et comprenait que le survivant n’avait pas besoin de plus de publicité mais seulement d’une famille.

Cela ne surprenait personne d’apprendre qu’Harry avait gagné un grand-père aimant. Harry pouvait se faire une place même dans les cœurs les plus froids comme ceux des Malfoys.

Les choses évoluaient lentement, Sirius se sentant à la fois heureux et surpris de travailler avec son frère dans un bonheur commun. Cela lui rappelait leur enfance, quand Sirius était trop jeune pour être le mouton noir de la famille. Il avait l’impression que les choses allaient bien comme à l’époque. Que le temps réparer les fossés et les années de froid.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Comme des frères, comme un couple.

Regulus était là pour lui, rendant les choses plus faciles en limitant son application dans les grands évènements sorciers qu’il détestait et maintenant redouté. Il pouvait juste être silencieux, caché derrière son frère qui prendrait la parole pour eux devant les autres grandes familles et libérant Sirius d'un poids immense quand il semblait traverser un nouveau moment difficile.

C’était comme quand les cauchemars le frappaient de nouveau, le déchirant sans pitié dans ses moments qu’il avait lentement appris être épisode de dépression. Siruis se retrouvait incapable de trouver le réconfort des rêves alors qu’il se tournait vers le recondort physique. Il avait l’impression d'être de nouveau un enfant, se cachant de ses propres pensées dans les bras chaud de son frère, de Regulus.

Ils étaient là pour les bons moments, pour voir Harry grandir lentement en gardant sa curiosité alors qu'il commençait l'école à la maison. A la surprise de Sirius, Regulus c'était proposé pour enseigner à Harry, entrant timidement un peu plus dans la vie de l'enfant et faisant sans l’ombre d’un doute plaisir à Sirius. L’homme avait tout autant besoin d’une famille qu’Harry et Regulus lui avait promis qu’il lui offrirait cette vie idyllique. Ainsi chaque jour Regulus passait du temps dans la chambre d'étude de l'enfant, laissant Sirius s'occuper de la maison et de possible rare invité.

Regulus apprenait à Harry les mathématiques et l'écriture, ne pouvant cacher un sourire fier quand l'enfant réussit à écrire son propre nom. Harry ne s'arrêta plus après ça, voulant sans cesse écrire des lettres à ses amis maintenant qu'il pouvait lire et écrire ou bien dévorer les livres que lui offraient les deux hommes. A la surprise des deux hommes, l'enfant s'intéressa même aux potions malgré qu’il les trouvait néanmoins dures et trop longues à son goût.

Sirius ne pouvait pas dire non à ses grands yeux verts quand l’enfant venait lui demander de l'aider à rédiger des lettres aussi bien écrites que le pouvait un enfant de sept ans. L'enfant avait droit à plusieurs amis, la majorité ne cherchait qu'à être proche du survivant. Malgré tout, quelques rares privilégiés avaient réussi à impressionner Harry. Sirius se souvenait de sa peur quand Harry avait participé à son premier Bal de noël, comme depuis des années organiser par les Malfoys.

Le début avec l'héritier des Malfoys avait été timide, laissant Harry se cacher derrière Sirius à la vue du blond du même âge que lui. Pourtant les deux garçons avaient fini par disparaître ensemble dans la soirée, provoquant une légère panique chez Narcicia Malfoy et la plus terrible des peurs pour Sirius. La timidité avait été vite oubliée au profit d'une assiette de cookies que les deux garçons avaient chapardée, visiblement peu honteux de leur méfait qui avait échappé aux yeux de tous

Alors qu'Harry finissait sa lettre pour Ron et ses frères, Sirius lui proposa de prendre son goûter, entraînant aussitôt la joie de l'enfant qui souriait de son plus beau sourire. Les choses étaient biens, sans doute pas parfaites, ou peut être même qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû être là mais Sirius se sentait bien, les choses étaient bien.

Chaque journée était dure, avec ses nouvelles expériences et ses nouvelles difficultés mais il y a avait du bon. Harry grandissait relativement bien, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le soir, Sirius se glissait dans son lit avec Regulus, s'observant un instant avant de s'endormir, se rapprochant chaque nuit un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller un matin contre son frère, se sentant juste bien contre Regulus.

Les choses allaient enfin mieux.


End file.
